


piece that doesn't yet fit

by sugargroupie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just eager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	piece that doesn't yet fit

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another snippet of fic written on my LJ. No beta, mistakes are mine. Some spoilers for Company of Thieves.

When Teal'c presses his forearm against his throat, insinuates his thigh between his legs, Cameron raises his hips just so. He leans into the muscled warmth of Teal'c's arm and shuts his eyes briefly before opening them, taking in the moment.

When Teal'c does this, they are not aboard an alien vessel, so Cameron doesn't hesitate to pull the other man near enough to feel his breath on his cheek. He's learned this man, knows that he has deciphered only what Teal'c will allow, and as much as Cameron wants to close the space between them, he wants Teal'c to close it even more.

Instead he settles for watching Teal'c's mouth and licking his own; pressing closely until their collective body heat bleeds together. Cam opens his mouth a little, and nothing comes out. Nothing's going in either, but he's still aiming to change that.

"How long?" Cameron murmurs as his gaze flits up to meet Teal'c's. The humor he finds there, finds in the slight curve of his lips is almost too much and Cameron shifts forward until his cock is rubbing against Teal'c's thigh.

He also reads the challenge in Teal'c's body language, the way the man holds his body still and all Cameron can do is bounce back ineffectively.

"You are impatient Cameron Mitchell."

Gravely, he thinks, the way Teal'c's voice rolls down his spine. Cameron shakes his head to refute because the words are caught in his throat. He swallows and tries again. "Just eager," he breathes, and it's god's honest truth.

Teal'c removes his arm to brace against the wall beside Cameron's head. He simply stares, leaving Cam at a loss again, and replies, "I understand quite well what you mean."

Cameron wants to believe him, thinks Teal'c has too much dignity to lie about it otherwise. He slides his hand down Teal'c's chest cautiously, skims below the waist and cups the other man's dick, feels the shape of it through his pants. Teal'c gives a low rumble in his throat as he bears down his weight, and it's a hell of a thing for Cameron to see him finally yield.

His lips are dry and full, but the kiss nearly breaks him. Cam takes a deep breath through his nose as Teal'c wraps his hands around his face, lays his thumb on the side of Cameron's mouth. The kiss is slow and rough, a battle for control and Teal'c slams his back into the wall as if he'd been privy to Cameron's thoughts, his wish.

Cameron then thinks about being pushed to the bed, bent over until the scent of Teal'c overrides his senses. He thinks about having his pants and underwear yanked down to be fucked like he's being kissed. He wants the full body Teal'c experience; wants to be the target of the other man's single-minded intensity until he's been pared down and turned inside out. Until he has the chance to return the favor.

And as Teal'c grabs his shirt, pulls it to his shoulders and stretches tightly, Cameron thinks that perhaps Teal'c has finally run out of patience as well.


End file.
